


Sexy Cop, Studly Guy

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Post-Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
<p>Written out of frustration at the 'no ship yet' ban I imposed upon myself for If You Asked.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sexy Cop, Studly Guy

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Written out of frustration at the 'no ship yet' ban I imposed upon myself for If You Asked.

Jack's fingers were entwined in Danielle's hair. He was captivated by the way her luminous blue eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"What?" Danielle softly asked as she tried breaking his concentration.

"Nothing," he whispered blissfully.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Jack."

"It's everything, Danni."

"Like what?" Danielle asked while she effortlessly kissed her way along his jaw. 

"You and me, in my bed. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Danielle lightly raked her fingers across his perfectly toned abs, smiling sanguinely as they rippled and dance to her every touch. Jack softly murmured as her hand came to rest on his pecks. "You like doing that," he teased.

"Among other things," she flirted.

"You're a flirt," he garbled as Danielle gently taunted his mouth with her tongue. "I'm a flirt," she answered as he responded with a deeper, harder kiss.

Jack felt Danielle's loins dampen against his thigh. "What now sexy cop?" he asked knowingly as he slid two fingers inside her causing her to pleasurably hiss.

Danielle grinned at him. "Well studly guy we could eat, but I'd rather had rather have the grand slam," she naughtily answered as her hand trailed between them, grappling with his balls.

Jack bit his lip as Danielle guided him inside her. The way her delicate fingers caressed his hard dick made him feel like he was been repeatedly struck by lightning. "Danni!" he yelped as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he smiled as he teased her clit with his thumb. 

"Jack," she groaned enthusiastically as she planted butterfly kisses down his chest, leaving a trail of pink lipstick and saliva.

Jack was on top as they quickly rolled, "Deeper," Danielle demanded as he lifted her leg over his shoulder, entering her to the hilt. "I love you," she hissed as she was about to come. Jack slowed his pace. "I love you too," he rasped as they came together.

Jack collapsed on top of Danielle. He bit down and suckled on her shoulder leaving a love bite, his favorite mark.

"Wow," Danielle whispered breathlessly.

"I know," Jack smiled as he stroked her hair. "How about some sleep now Danni?"

"Sleep sounds good," she agreed.


End file.
